


The Look

by squidgie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Importing from the 852 Prospect archive, so this was written over a decade ago.  Jim & Blair are in the bullpen, and Jim overhears a whispered desire from Rafe.  Threesome ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho thanks for letting me contribute to the auction. Glad that I could help out! Also, thanks to DebraC and FireHorse for beta'ing this for me -- great job guys! Yes, the guys seem to go through gymnastics, but they have fun! This is another in the Panda series. Each story is a standalone story, but has a panda somewhere in it (dedicated to PandaBear, who turned me on to Jim and Blair!).

"Thanks, Rafe. If you hear anything more, grab me, okay? We'll be downstairs for a bit." Jim Ellison smiled at the cop, then turned to his partner, Blair Sandburg, and directed him through the open door towards the elevators.

A blush painted itself across Rafe's face as he paused to watch the handsome pair leave the squad room. Delectable thoughts raced through his head as the pair walked away then turned the corner for the elevator. He had tried to conceal his staring, pretending to read the file held in his hand. Under his breath, he added to himself, "Ellison, I'd like to do a hell of a lot more than grab." He sighed quietly, put his lust back onto it's solitary shelf, and went in search of his partner, hoping to duck out for a quick lunch. 

* * *

Rounding the corner, Blair caught himself mid-sentence, and stopped rambling as abruptly as his lover had stopped walking. "Jim?" Seeing the quizzical look on Jim's face, he tried to find out what had stopped the larger man dead in his tracks. "What's wrong, man?" It was Blair's turn to paste a quizzical look on his face, as Jim's left eyebrow shot skyward, taking a lip with it, forcing a crooked smile across the cop's face. "What's wrong? Jim, tell me what's wrong!" The smaller man grew impatient. 

"It's nothing, Chief." The grin grew bigger, and Jim held out as long as he could, while Blair's face ran the gamut of emotions. Just as the smaller man looked as if he were about to have an anuerism, he finally relented. "It's Rafe." 

Blair started slightly, still perplexed. "What? What do you mean, 'It's Rafe'?" 

"I guess my choice of words were, um, shall we say, enticing to him?" Thoroughly confused, he decided to put Blair out of his misery once and for all. Jim leaned in close to Blair's ear, stopping only for a second to take a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the smell of the hair he'd had draped over his chest just hours earlier in bed. Whispering, Jim quietly said, "I said that we'd be downstairs, and if anything came up to grab me." 

Somewhat loudly, and with an annoying tone, Blair shot back, "Yeah? So? So what?" 

"Well, Chief," Jim continued with a smile, "He said that he'd like to do more than grab." Jim pulled back slightly, so his partner could see his face, eyebrows shooting up again, once again bringing along a mischievous grin. 

Blair huffed, the heavy sound of indignity and property dripping from his lips. "Yeah right. Over my dead body!" The elevator dinged behind them, and the pair strode inside. Blair waited for the doors to seal them in, alone, before making his move. Just as the doors closed safely behind them, the detective was pounced upon by the smaller man, pinned against the wall of the moving room. His arms were held to his sides by Blair's hands, and his crotch was assaulted by the feel of Blair's erection grinding into him, causing his own cock to grow with new life. Piercing blue eyes stared up into his own, as a pair of ruby lips thrust upon the detective's, their owner's tongue demanding entrance. With a grind of his hips, Blair released a guttural, almost wolflike growl as the men kissed. "You're mine, James Joseph Ellison." 

The cop stood there, stunned momentarily as Blair pulled back and righted himself. As the elevator's descent halted and the bell announced their arrival, he tried his best to come back to his senses. Blair strode out of the elevator and greeted the officers he knew as if nothing had happened. Jim took a few quick steps to catch up, then grabbed his arm lightly to direct him to the evidence room. "One of these days, Chief." 

A look of pure innocence plastered itself over the smaller man's face, while eyes sparked and eyelashes batted quickly. "Whatever could you mean, James?" A light, easy laugh fell from Blair's lips. "One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack...." 

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." As the pair entered the evidence room, Blair tried to look serious. "Oh wait. Have you signed over your life insurance to me yet?" 

A hand came swiftly up from Jim's side, bopping Blair on the back of the head in a joking manner. "Christ!" Jim exclaimed, as he picked up the box of evidence and began to open it. "What am I going to do with you, Chief?" 

"It depends." Blair nodded at the box that was almost open enough to reveal it's contents. "Is that the evidence from the sex club case? If so, I've got a few ideas...." 

"You're in luck," Jim replied, taking the first piece of bagged evidence from the carton. "Bend over, sweetheart," he smiled as thrust the item at the smaller man, which turned out to be a rather large frying pan. 

"Ouch!" Blair backed away slightly, then dipped his head close to the box. "You got any lube in there?" 

Laughter filled the little room, and the pair finally got down to actual police work. 

* * *

A light whistle left Jim's lips, as he busied himself with setting the table and putting away that morning's dishes. After the couple had gotten home, they broke the chores into equal parts, Blair doing most of the cooking and Jim doing most of the cleaning and setup. It had been like this for the three years the couple had been together, soon after Blair had moved in to help Jim with his senses. It was a loving relationship, one that didn't just smolder, but raged like an unanswered forest fire. 

As Blair dished out their meal, he questioned Jim's mood. "What's up with you, man? You seem like you've been on cloud nine since this afternoon at the station." 

"I don't really know, babe." Jim blushed slightly. "Well, I do know, but I don't want it to upset you." 

"What, is this about the Rafe thing?" Blair was slightly nervous about bringing the issue up, but tried not to let it show. He hoped Jim hadn't realized it with his heightened senses. 

It was widely regarded that couples often could read each other's thoughts, and many a time finish each other's sentences. Jim had never had this with Carolyn, but it came like second nature in his relationship with Blair. "Yeah," Jim let out a quick smile. "Yeah, it is." 

A slightly worrisome look crossed Blair's face momentarily, his eyes betraying him by showing a small hit to his self esteem. "You, um, you want to talk about it?" 

"What's there to talk about, Chief? I'm with you. And to me, there's nobody else in this world that matters." 

"Yeah, and I feel the same way, man." Blair's voice conveyed his unspent sigh of relief. He stood behind Jim momentarily, slipping his arm around his partner's waist, planting a kiss on the larger man's back, before returning to his duties. 

"It's just...." Jim fought the words he wanted to say, trying to make sure the correct ones came from his mouth. "....it was, what's the word I want - nice? Nice to know I 'still got it'." 

A perplexed look plastered across Blair's face. "What are you talking about? I compliment you all the time! I mean we sit down and talk about this and that and how good this is and-" 

"Whoa there, Chief." Jim successfully derailed the rambling Sandburg express just as it was leaving the station. "I know that. It's just that, you know, it's different when it comes from somebody else. You know, like when you're driving to work and the person in the car next to you winks at you or something." A smugness found it's way to Jim's expression, pulling his mind away for a split second. "You know what I mean?" 

"Yeah, man. Yeah, I do." Deciding what was good for the goose was good for the gander, he added, "Like that time the new rookie cruised me in the bathroom?" Blair congratulated himself. It seemed to be a new world record for the Jim-popping-out-veins-on-his-forehead category. 

An almost guttural growl grew in Jim's chest and threatened to escape his mouth. He half snarled, half smiled at Blair, being just on the right side of playful. "He was a jerk. I mean, what a pig, just trying to treat you like a piece of meat. I mean, at least Rafe is a friend." 

"Oh, so it's okay for Rafe to treat you like a piece of meat?" Blair crossed his arms and posed the question to Jim a little defensively. "Is that okay then?" When Jim hadn't responded within a few seconds, Blair pushed some more. "What do you want, Jim? Do you want him?" 

The distance between the couple was covered in an instant, and the tasks they had been performing were now a distant memory. "Blair, I told you, you are the only one for me. You're my everything...." Jim dropped a kiss on Blair's nose gently. 

Blair tried to get back into performing his job. "But if you weren't with me, and Rafe had said that to you, would you take him up on the offer?" 

Jim thought about the theoretical offer for a few moments, then shook his head slightly. "Well, _if_ I'd never met you, and _if_ he made the offer, I might consider it." He then shook his head side to side a bit. "It really would have to depend." 

Ever so quietly, Blair posed, "Do you _want_ to take him up on the offer?" 

Two thick masculine arms enveloped Blair into a deep hug. "Babe, there is just no chance of that." Jim pulled back slightly, turning the younger man, gazing down into the pools of Blair's eyes. "You know me better than that. Hell, you know me better than anyone. I'm not the kind of guy that's going to stray." 

The warmth of Jim's arms comforted Blair, and he knew exactly where his rightful place in the world was. The last of the self-doubt left his body, and he relaxed into Jim's embrace. "I love you." The words came so easy now, every bit of it true. 

The chestnut colored curls tickled Jim's face as he pulled the smaller man closer. "I love you too, Blair." Both men held the embrace for a bit longer, glanced into each other's eyes where each could see their souls entwined, then parted to finish setting up for dinner. 

* * *

Once the dinner plates had been removed, cleaned, and put away, and the unexpected phone call from the soon-to-be-visiting Naomi was dealt with, the couple found themselves sitting on the couch, Blair's head in Jim's lap, with Jim watching the Jag's game, and Blair engrossed in an anthropology text he had come across in the library. But for as much as he appeared to be into the book, his mind had been wandering, thinking about their conversation earlier, among other things. He pondered to himself until a commercial interrupted the game, then began cautiously. "Hey Jim?" 

A quick kiss from Jim's lips found it's way down onto Blair's head. "Yeah, babe?" 

It was a difficult subject to broach for Blair, and he only hoped he handled it just the right way, and made it through without letting his voice crack. 

Jim sensed the increased heart rate and breathing in his guide and pulled him closer. "Blair? What is it?" Concern fit into his voice prominently, as a strong hand went to Blair's chin, turning the angelic face toward his own. 

"Um, what if we both wanted to stray?" Blair felt Jim tense up and pull away slightly as he realized his words didn't come out the way he wanted them to. /Damn me for asking!/ he thought. He tried to clear up the situation. "No, no, no, no, no.... I mean, together." 

"What the hell do you mean, 'together', Sandburg?" Jim was still slightly agitated, and the veins popped in his forehead again. "Is there someone else?" Before Blair had a chance to respond, Jim jumped the proverbial bridge of conclusion. "Who is it, Blair?" Blair had to put the textbook down and steady himself from the agitated seat his head was resting on. 

"Never mind." Blair tried to kill the conversation. "Just forget I brought it up." 

Jim was one to avoid emotion on occasion, but he wasn't about to let go of something he loved. Not without a fight. "No. You brought it up. Now explain." He looked at the smaller man with a cross face. 

Abandoning his prone position, Blair sat up on the couch and turned to Jim. "Babe, what I meant was, what if we _both_ did something that involved Rafe?" His heart was racing but it appeared Jim had lost some off edge just a bit. "You know, the little menage thing?" 

The heat of anger curtailed slightly between the two men. "I mean, it's not unheard of you know." 

"It is in my book." 

"But Jim, you yourself said you _might_ consider doing something with Rafe. Okay, fine. In our relationship, I say no. That's if you did something by yourself. But you know, if we worked together, it would be different then. It would be something that we _both_ took part in and probably would enjoy." Blair knew he wasn't in danger of losing Jim, as the look on Jim's face said to him, 'Go on. Keep talking.' "You know, Jim, the concept of fidelity is a purely Western thing. Anthropologically speaking, it was always good to have more than one mate, to insure propagation of-" 

"Can the speech, Darwin. Why would we want to do something like that? I mean, we have a good sex life, don't we?" Jim thought about the last few months, and how sex had become so much more sporadic than in the early days of their relationship. But it had been good, and he was satisfied, he told himself. 

Remembering their many sexual escapades, Blair smiled warmly to himself. "Oh yeah. We do have a _great_ sex life. And it's not getting old or anything, but is there something you would like to add to it or spice it up or something? Some couples do a menage a trois thing, some couples switch off partners with other couples-" The latter part of the statement brought a pang of fear and possessiveness to Jim's face, so Blair continued quickly, "But that's not what I want. The switch off thing." He looked at the larger man, raising an eyebrow, "I ain't letting you out of my sight, Ellison. But you know, I think we could handle a threesome." 

Jim looked at Blair, then over to the door, where he just _knew_ Jerry Fallwell and the entire Moral Majority were going to be waiting outside to tar and feather him, and then back to Blair. "Handle? A threesome?" Jim shook his head slightly. "I don't know, Chief. I don't know if I could deal with that." 

Seeing he was actually getting somewhere, but knowing that he had to put it in the right perspective, Blair tried to drive his point home. "Jim, remember how you sometimes complain that I don't like to top you enough?" He waited for Jim to nod affirmatively before continuing. "Well, so maybe Rafe is a top. Or versatile. Maybe we could arrange for you and me and him to....well....you know." 

The television captured the cop's attention again, and he quietly responded back to Blair. "No, I don't know." Of course he was lying. The crotch of his jeans was getting tight from the erection he was beginning to sport. "Tell me, Chief." 

"Well," Blair began tentatively. "Maybe we could do something where you and me are fooling around and he tops you." 

A glance found it's way from Jim's face to Blair. /Man, but is it getting hot in here?/ Jim thought. "But wouldn't that mean you get left out? What would you do? I mean, me and Rafe, seems like we'd, um.... That we'd be occupied." 

"Ugh." Blair rolled his eyes in mock disgust. "Jim, you are _so_ whitebread, you know that?" 

Blair found one of his hands being taken in close to Jim, coming to rest on his lover's stomach. "All nice and gooey on the inside, eh Chief?" Jim smiled easily at his joke. 

"No," Blair rolled his eyes, "I mean you're pretty vanilla. I can't believe you've never done anything like this before." 

A look of incredulousness plastered itself across Jim's face like a shoddy billboard. "And you have?" It was Blair's turn to blush now. 

* * *

The stage was set. It was close to 7PM on Friday afternoon, and the Major Crimes division was pretty sparsely populated. Besides Jim and Blair, only Rafe and his partner Henri were in attendance, with Henri saying his farewell to the trio. "Come on, Rafe! You can do that on Monday; Geez! Let's go grab a beer." 

The handsome head shook gently side to side, it's moussed hair not shaking from it's held form. "No," he sighed, stealing a glance at Jim who was focused on his computer, with Blair sidling up his shoulder, "I want a clean slate on Monday." At the headshaking of his partner, he added, "Don't worry, I'll get out of here soon." 

"Your loss, man. Get a life, will ya?" Henri turned, facing Jim and Blair. "And you two," he added with a nod. "What the hell are you still doing here?" 

Blair looked up from his perch near Jim's shoulder. "Trying to find the Stinson file." Blair play-punched Jim in the arm. "Last time I let you jockey the computer, big guy." 

A monosyllabic grunt left Jim's chest, as Henri rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just try and get out of here soon." He turned towards the door, calling to the trio over his shoulder. "Have a good weekend, guys." 

Quiet reigned, at least to the normal ear, over the office, disturbed only by the sound of the elevator arriving and departing. Jim, sentinel hearing in place, could hear Blair's heartbeat speed up, almost deafening him, but still matching his own heart beat for beat. The pair continued to work quietly, until Rafe began to stir gently. It was now or never, as Blair squeezed Jim's shoulder gently, then headed out of the room. 

The pair of longing eyes followed Blair out of the room, then turned back to Jim. Rafe sighed quietly, tucked the completed paperwork into his desk, then gathered his wallet and keys from the drawer. "Now that that's done, I guess I'll head out, too." Desire shone through his eyes towards Jim, then back in the direction Blair had disappeared to. As Rafe put on his coat, he tried to hide his longing for the two men and carry on a normal conversation. He strode in front of Jim's desk, stopping as he adjusted heavy material of his coat over his shoulders. "So," he questioned innocently, "What do you boys have planned for the weekend?" Impure thoughts about what his coworker's loft would see the next two days ran amok through his head, and he flushed slightly. 

Jim looked up from his task, eyes sparkling and heart beating as if it would jump from his chest. "Oh, I don't know," he let out easily, as he laced his fingers behind his head, leaning back in his chair. "Probably just a quiet weekend in. Maybe catch a movie." He spotted Blair walking back in stealthily, then went on with the plan after a moment of silence. "Care to join us?" he added, just as Blair slid behind Rafe and pressed against him, his arms slipping up under the jacket, caressing the sculptured chest underneath. "I'm sure we could find _something_ to do," Jim cooed. 

The tall detective stood stock still, acutely aware of the smaller man behind him whose hands were rubbing against his nipples beneath the soft cotton shirt, and the large man who had just risen from his chair and joined the pair, sandwiching him between the couple. "Uh-Uhm, fellas?" He stammered as Jim wrapped his arms around pulling the threesome close. As Blair's hands went to his waist and Jim's lips sank into the small of his neck, he tried to reclaim his consciousness as it flew about the room in a fit of ecstasy. "Wha- What the hell is going on?" 

The established couple pulled back from the stunned man, Blair moved around, then leaned up to plant a kiss on Jim's lips, snuggling up into his lover's arms. Each man still pawed Rafe gently, as Blair spoke up. "We just thought," he began as he looked up into his lover's face, then back to Rafe, "that you might want to join us for a night. That is," he looked up and down Rafe, reading the man's body language, "if you'd be interested in joining us." 

The cold sweat that had beaded up on Rafe's brow was now disappearing as he began to relax with the pair. Soft, silken hands rose from his sides, reaching for the couple. "Wow," he began, laughing quietly. "I don't know what to say." 

"We hope you'll say yes," Jim threw back easily, squeezing Blair gently in his embrace. 

More comfortable with the couple, Rafe ran through the impure thoughts he had had earlier about the loft, inserting himself strategically. "I'd, uh. I'd love to." 

A smile covered Blair and Jim's faces, matched with the one that had plastered itself across Rafe's handsome face. "Wow," began Rafe. "I'd have never thought you two would do anything like this...." 

Jim's look went somewhat more serious. "Well," he blushed, "Actually, we never have." He planted a quick kiss on Blair's forehead before continuing. "You'd, um. You'd be our first." 

An eyebrow cocked itself on Rafe's handsome face. "Are you sure you two are gonna be okay with this? I mean, threesomes can be fun - but only if everyone's comfortable." 

Blair grinned while Jim's face took on slightly stunned expression. "What, am I the _only_ person left on the planet who has never done this? Jesus!" Jim smiled, though feeling a little uncomfortable for his lack of experience. 

A light chuckle left Blair and Rafe's mouths, followed quickly by Rafe declaring, "Don't worry Jim," he winked at Blair. "We'll be gentle." 

As the three began to get ready to leave the station, Jim pinched Rafe's silken covered ass quickly. "To hell you will!" The threesome each enjoyed a communal laugh, Rafe blushing brightly, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into. 

* * *

The trio sat close together in the diner's booth, sated by the meal they had shared, but hungry for the carnal dessert that awaited them. They had discussed the idea of dinner on the way to their cars, and the rumble from Blair's stomach had been the deciding factor. As the three men relaxed, Jim and Rafe's eyes were riveted to Blair, who was licking chocolate sauce from his fingers. 

"What?" the long haired man asked, wondering what had prompted the looks of lust coming from his companion's eyes. 

"Jesus, Jim," Rafe gestured at Blair. "How the hell can you live like this?" he asked incredulously. Blair's unknown seduction of the two men during a simple meal had left them teetering on desire's edge. 

A quick arm squeezed Blair's shoulder gently, as Jim smiled back at Rafe. "It's been hell," he chuckled back. "Do you know what it's like walking around with an erection all day long?" he asked quietly. 

Laughing eyes bounced from lover to lover, as Rafe responded honestly, "If living with him," he nodded slightly to Blair, "is anything like working with the two of you, then hell yes, I know." 

Blair had stayed quiet as long as he could. Since they were on the subject, and the other two men were obviously as turned on as he had been since leaving the station, he decided to get further into the details of what was to come that night. "So, um, Rafe. What do you like to, uh, do?" Blair wiggled his eyebrows at the handsome detective suggestively. 

"What, do you mean sexuall-" 

He was cut off by a loud, forced cough that rang out from Jim's chest, and looked at Jim questioningly. He followed Jim's cocked eyes to his left, where the waitress was coming up from behind the counter. A look of understanding covered his face, as he dropped the subject quickly. Just as he was about to bring up another subject, the waitress reached the men's table. 

"Is there anything else I can get you boys?" The waitress tried to be as seductive as she could, while covered in an eight hour shift's worth of food and grease. 

Jim looked up, reaching for the check from her outstretched hand. He was momentarily distracted by one of the only clean spots still visible to the public, a pair of black and white miniature plastic panda earrings that hung from the woman's ears. As he contemplated just how much she reminded him of Flo, the sitcom waitress, he accepted the check from her. "No thanks. We're fine." 

The waitress sighed quietly and turned, the pair of pandas flying about her earlobes as she completed her turn and headed back to the front of the diner. 

"Here, let me get that." Rafe held his hand out to Jim, attempting to retrieve the meals' bill from the larger man. 

"No, that's okay." Jim pulled the bill closer to himself while he leaned back and reached for his wallet in his back pocket. "Besides," he reached in and grabbed a few bills, counting them out. "We invited you, remember?" He smiled back at the younger man, whose face now wore a blush. 

"Yeah, you did," Rafe smiled. "I'll just have to figure a way to repay you. Both." He winked suggestively at both men. 

Not having forgotten the earlier subject, Blair continued on with his questioning. "So, how do you want to work out your 'debt'?" 

"Oh yeah. What do I like sexually, you mean?" His eyes drew across the couple appreciating the handsome view. "Well, I guess you'd say I'm pretty vanilla." He did a quick inventory list of his sexual likes and dislikes. "I'm pretty easy going, I like all the general things," he was still a little uncomfortable, but only because of the newness of the situation, but kept going. "I'm kind of a voyeur, but I still love to participate. I've been told I'm a great kisser," he paused briefly as he felt a leg brush up against his own underneath the table. It had to have been Blair, as he was presenting his 'I'm so innocent' face. "And I'm primarily a top, but I will bottom for the right guy." 

Jim had been sitting back, appreciating the conversation, when he felt Blair's hand come to a rest in his lap. "You think we can work with that, big guy?" 

Jim adjusted himself in his seat, the thoughts of the conversation making his body react. Quietly, he ignored the lump in both his throat and his pants. 

"Yeah, Chief. Yeah, I think we'll be fine." 

Blair turned back to the third man. "So," he began, his eyes and voice as seductive as Rafe had ever seen, "what would you like to do with us? To us?" 

It was Rafe's turn to adjust himself. Blair enjoyed the effect he had on the two men, and ignored his own physical discomfort for the moment. "Well," he began quietly, "whatever you two would like me to do in particular, or...." 

"Well I'm more the bottom, Jim is more the top." Blair squeezed Jim's knee gently. "I was thinking maybe we could head back to our place, or yours, maybe get a shower, make a fire," Blair's leg rubbed higher up Rafe's calf, "spread a blanket and see what pops up." When the two men didn't speak, he realized they were hanging on to every word he was saying, so he continued. "I can tell you what I'd like to do. I'd like for Jim and I to strip you down naked, then hold you between us. Jim could see just how good a kisser you are, while I suck on your nipples. Then we'll both work our way down your body, me licking your chest and then your stomach, caressing your balls with my hands." He noticed both men breaking out in a slight sweat, but continued on. "Then I'd have Jim and you kneel next to each other, so that you can both kiss some more while I take both of your cocks in my mouth. As I work you both in my mouth, I'll let my fingers play over your bodies." 

"Blair-" Jim began, unable to sit without fidgeting. Blair quieted him by moving his hand from where it rested, bringing it to Jim's swollen cock, massaging it gently. 

"Are you cut or uncut, Rafe?" Blair asked pointedly. 

Startled out of his delectable fantasy, Rafe answered quietly, "Cut. Not by choice, though. I love men who still have their foreskin." 

With a squeeze and a push, Blair continued massaging Jim's cock through the thick material that encompassed it. "Well, I'm cut, but Jim's not. Maybe you'd like to help me make sure he's ready by li-" He was cut off prematurely by Jim scooting away from him, standing up quickly. "What?" "Chief, if we don't go now," he nodded to the two men, "I will _not_ be responsible for my actions. Rafe, I think you'd agree with me; it'd be justified." 

The two men laughed easily, breaking the mood somewhat. "Damn. Like I said, Jim. How do you live with him?" 

Looking around, noting they were alone in the diner besides the waitress, who was reading a book with her back to them behind the counter, Blair leaned forward gently, grabbing both men's hands. Pulling them towards him, he extended the forefinger on each hand, then took both into his mouth, gliding his tongue over their surface smoothly. With each man now totally mesmerized, Blair released the digits from the warmth of his mouth. "He loves every minute of it." 

* * *

The trio entered Rafe's small home, Blair noting it was as immaculately kept as it's owner. "Make yourself at home." Rafe led the pair into the main room, "Can I get you anything?" 

Blair responded first, as Jim took in the environment. "No, I'm okay. Jim? You want anything, man?" 

The larger man seated himself on the overstuffed sofa. "Beer?" Jim ran his fingers over the leather sofa, the silky feel of it registering under his coarse skin. It reminded him of the leather jacket he'd lost to his lover. Once Blair had tried it on, he knew he'd never get it back. Not that he'd minded much, since he loved holding Blair while the younger man wore it. 

Rafe returned to the living area, a beer in each fist. He stopped, gazing down at the couple who were settling down together, cuddling close. As he continued on, he rounded the couch and handed Jim his beer, then went to sit in the chair opposite. 

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Blair asked. Just as Rafe was about to sit, the long haired anthropologist made hand motions to him, indicating a position between the two lovers. 

"You sure?" Rafe looked at the men, feeling aroused at the company and position he was getting himself in to. 

A wicked smile crossed Blair's face. "Wouldn't have it any other way, man." 

With that, Rafe picked up his beer and crossed the room again, this time towards the couple. As Blair scooted further to his right, Rafe sat between the men, snuggling in cozy-like on the sofa, it's smooth material cool against his silken pants. An arm rose from Jim's side and encircled Rafe, as Blair's hand settled on his upper thigh. A flush ran through his body, and his erection began new life. "Oh my," he sighed, as his entire body began a delightful chill. 

Blair's eyes made their way from Rafe's body over to Jim, where Jim was caressing the silk clad shoulder and staring back at Blair. A mutual smile was shared by the couple, as if signaling to each other. Blair's eyes went back to Rafe's head, his hand reaching up and turning Rafe's face towards his own. The two men leaned in and shared a kiss, while Jim encircled Rafe with his massive arms, feeling the well defined muscle beneath the thin material that covered his skin. As Jim and Blair's hands ran over the third man's body, they met occasionally, fingers clasping together and then returning to their mutual stroking. 

It was Blair who cut the passionate kiss off first, rising from the couch. One hand extended to each man, he urged them to join him; that couch was just not big enough for the plans he had going through his head. Jim stood first, pulling Rafe up seconds later. 

The three men stood in the living room huddled together, Rafe turned facing the larger man. Jim bent down slightly and pulled Rafe into an embrace, capturing his mouth and kissing it hungrily, while Blair ground his crotch into Rafe's silken covered ass through his own coarse jeans. 

Six hands made their way over each body, caressing the material and hot skin that it held gently. As Blair continued to grind into Rafe's ass, his fingers found Rafe's nipples and began to tease them gently. He began slowly, with just the tips of his index fingers, then as Rafe began to moan heavily into Jim's mouth, he took each one between his finger and thumb, pinching them slowly. Rafe released Jim and threw his head back, leaning it on Blair's shoulder. As Blair continued to manipulate his nipples, Jim leaned in and captured his neck, sucking on it gently until Rafe was almost reduced to a puddle of silken goo. 

It took a few seconds, but Rafe reclaimed his composure enough to regain his faculties momentarily and slowly pull the men close. A quick kiss planted on each man's lips, he gathered each by the hand, leading them towards the bedroom. 

Rafe entered the darkened room first, letting go of the men's hands so he could go to his dresser. The strike of a match lit the room, causing Jim to shield his eyes by burying his face into Blair's neck, nibbling gently on the supple skin that he found there. Candles lit, Rafe watched the men caress each other for a moment, before he turned back and opened a drawer. He reached in and pulled out lube and condoms, placing them on the bedside table. 

His attention fully back on the men, he watched as each man stared into the other's eyes, while nimble fingers removed clothing from the other. Shirts were first to go, and he watched the sculptured chest of Jim Ellison push against the furry chest of Blair Sandburg, with the couple locked in a kiss. Eyes closed and lips and tongues tangled, each man unbuckled belts and pants, allowing them to drop to the floor. The lovers separated momentarily, leaning down to remove their socks and shoes, then finally their pants. As they stood in Rafe's bedroom, clad only in boxers, they walked over to the third man, and began removing his clothing. 

Blair knelt down in front of Rafe, untying the shoes while Jim loosened the shirt and let it hang opened on the shoulders. Both men then began to work on Rafe's pants, Jim removing the belt while Blair worked the button and zipper. It was a sensual striptease, one that caused Rafe to become covered in gooseflesh. Blair lowered the pants over Rafe's deliciously curved ass, as Jim removed the shirt, gentle kisses flowing over the smooth skin. Rafe was pushed back onto the bed by the couple, so that his shoes, socks and pants could be removed. Jim lay him back on the bed and climbed upon his chest, straddling it, as Blair removed the remaining garments, then joined the couple, placing his body closer to the head of the bed. 

With Jim on Rafe's chest, Rafe leaned up, taking Jim's hardening cock into his mouth. Jim fed the handsome man his cock, while he leaned up flowing kisses over Blair's face, trailing them down his lover's body. Continuing lower, Jim began to lick at Blair's thighs, nuzzling his cock and balls, wetting them with his tongue. Blair's rigid cock thrust in and out of Jim's mouth, his hands running over Jim's smooth skin, then gently through Rafe's hair. Blair could see very little of the third man, but knew that Jim was enjoying the sensations the unseen man was causing. 

As moans filled the room, each man began to stir from their positions. Already, Rafe's fingers had found their way to Jim's ass, and had probed it gently, sending one, then two digits lightly into Jim's ass, just past the ring. Jim began to pant, releasing Blair's cock from his mouth, urging his lover to flip. Blair obliged, and turned over onto his stomach, offering his backside to the larger man. Jim turned sideways, allowing Rafe to move from underneath the larger man's body, all the while attacking Blair's ass with his tongue and fingers. Jim's tongue delved deep, lubricating his lover's ass, as Rafe climbed around and moved up to Blair. He leaned up, putting his head even with Blair and began kissing the smaller man deeply. Blair moaned into his mouth, as Jim continued his assault with his tongue. 

Rafe positioned his body in front of Blair, leaning up on the bed. His hands roamed through Blair's hair, pulling the younger man's face towards his throbbing cock. His cock was swallowed up by Blair hungrily, Blair's velvet mouth causing delectable sensations throughout the cop. He opened his eyes to see Blair looking up at him, cock stuffed down his throat. As Blair deepthroated him, Jim climbed up from his position, watching his lover devour the thick member. Jim moved his body up, lubed his throbbing cock and positioned it at the entrance to Blair's ass. With a slight push from both him and his lover, his thick cock penetrated Blair's ass gently. 

With Jim's cock pumping in and out of him, Blair moaned deeply, while releasing Rafe from his mouth. He began licking the cop's balls, enjoying the feel of Jim inside of him. Rafe watched the larger man pump into Blair's ass, running his hands over both men. He pulled himself up from the bed and situated himself behind the lovers, picking up the lube and a condom as he settled in. Mesmerized by Jim's thrusting ass and muscular back, his hands began exploring Jim's body again. Dabbing lube onto his fingers, he put them between Jim's cheeks. Sensing the probing fingers, Jim started making longer thrusts, letting Rafe's fingers tease him ever so gently. Rafe's fingers probed Jim's ass, causing the larger man to shudder in ecstasy. 

With his free hand, Rafe brought the condom wrapper to his mouth, ripping the package open to reveal it's prize. Using a little lube, his fingers momentarily taken from Jim's ass, he wrapped the latex sheath over his stiff cock. Still mesmerized by the view, he put his hands onto Jim's side, as if to help direct him. 

Trying to focus on the sensations running through him, Jim allowed Rafe to pull him and his lover to their left, until the two men were resting on their sides. Jim still thrusting into Blair, he readied himself as Rafe got behind him, his cock throbbing against Jim's backside. Getting into position, Rafe slowed Jim down somewhat, as he placed the crown of his penis against Jim's entrance. With an easy thrust, he pushed into the larger man, feeling the hot cavern surround his sheathed cock. Moaning, Rafe leaned over the two men, enjoying the sensations. 

As Rafe pumped into Jim, who in turn was still pumping into Blair, he allowed his hands to roam over the lovers. He allowed his hand to find Blair's nipple ring, and pulled it slightly, causing the smaller man to groan uncontrollably. Rafe's hand left the furry chest, then focused on Blair's cock, replacing Blair's hand and stroking it furiously, stopping occasionally to play with Blair's balls. 

The feeling of Blair's ass contracting at each stroke of Rafe's hand, compounded with the thrusting of Rafe's cock against his prostate had Jim's body in a state of pleasant bliss. It wasn't long until the effects of the two men began to take their toll, and Jim felt the beginnings of his orgasm. He sped up, his body crying for release, when Rafe pulled out of his ass quickly, stopping his own thrusting with a strong arm. 

Wild eyes looked from Jim's face, bearing down on Rafe. "Jesus Christ," he exclaimed breathily, "are you trying to kill me?" 

"Torture maybe," Rafe grinned at Jim, winking at Blair. "Maybe even hurt you a little, but I ain't gonna kill you." Rafe moved the two men, separating them somewhat. "Here, Jim. Get on your back." 

The larger man obeyed, laying flat on his back on the bed. As Rafe pulled Jim's legs up, resting them on his shoulders, Blair climbed up above Jim, facing Rafe. With his cock back inside of Jim, Rafe leaned up, pulling Blair's face to his, taking his lips and tongue as if to posses them. Jim guided Blair's hips until Blair's thick cock was shoved down his throat, and Blair whimpered in ecstasy as Rafe claimed him. 

One hand on Rafe's chest, the other on Jim's cock, Blair knew that the feelings he was helping to produce in the other men mimicked those he felt within his own body. With Jim clamped on his cock, sucking the head intensely, and his lips bruised from the intense kissing and licking Rafe was giving him, he knew he would not last long. The familiar tickle began deep in his body, followed quickly by an almost involuntary convulsion. 

Jim raised an arm, claiming the nipple ring between two fingers, sending Blair over the edge. He released Rafe's mouth, leaning onto the man's broad shoulders, and cried out loudly, as incredible sensations swept over him. His orgasm was powerful, the thick ejaculate shooting out of his contracted balls, down into Jim's throat. He could feel Jim swallow his seed, the head of his cock tickled by the contracting of his lover's throat. As his orgasm subsided, he withdrew from Jim's mouth, leaned down, and began to kiss his lover, tasting his own essence from his lover's mouth. 

Now sated, Blair focused on pleasuring the other two men as much as he could. He allowed his hands to roam over the other men, caressing and nipping as much as his tired body would allow. He reached back, pulling on Rafe's balls gently, teasing them with the wetted palm of his hand, and could tell the third man was getting close. Rafe's balls contracted up against his body, and he threw his head back. With a slight tug against his testicles, Rafe gave himself over to a powerful orgasm, crying out, taking Blair's mouth and covering it with his own. Each thrust into Jim's ass was punctuated deeply, sperm filling up the latex condom buried deep in Jim's ass. 

The pulsating sensations of Rafe's orgasm was enough for Jim. As Rafe began to slow his thrusts down, Jim's orgasm renewed itself. He grabbed his cock, and pumped. Blair's hands fell to Jim's nipples, sending the larger man over the edge. Jim cried out loudly, his balls sending a scalding load over his stomach and chest. 

* * *

In the still of the night, the three men lay sleeping. The lovers had placed Rafe between them, kissing and talking until the early hours of Saturday morning. Spent, each man dropped off into sleep, not knowing what the next day would bring, but sure that it would be pleasurable. 


End file.
